


[podfic] light and the world's turning

by reena_jenkins, staranise



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Biting, Caine likes the idea of belonging to someone, Community: jakink, F/M, Marking, Podfic, Post-Movie(s), aftermath of painplay, kink meme prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/staranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Prompt: Caine expected the sex and to do what he's told and to like it. He didn't expect to be taken care of and cuddled and thanked afterwards too."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] light and the world's turning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [light and the world's turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436205) by [staranise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/staranise/pseuds/staranise). 



  
  
**Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/) **reena_jenkins**   
****

**Warnings:**  post-movie, Aftercare, BDSM, Biting and Marking, Caine likes the idea of belonging to someone, aftermath of painplay, kink meme prompt  
  
 **Length:**  00:12:23  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(JA\)%20_light%20and%20the%20worlds%20turning_.mp3)(thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[ **paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
